Housen
Housen is a major antagonist from the manga and anime series Gintama, serving as the main antagonist of the Yoshiwara in Flames arc. He is the former ruler of the Yato clan before being forming his own division known as the Harusame and becoming the ruler of the red light district Yoshiwara. He was voiced by Ginga Banjou. Personality Housen was a bloodythirsty man who enjoyed fighting whenever he could, and would never hold back. When not engaged in combat, he had remarkable self-restraint and had great charisma. At the same time, he was very lustful and insatiable. He enjoyed his rule of both the Yato and Yoshiwara, indulging in all he could do with his power. Despite this, he held great love (or obsession) with the prostitute known as Hinowa, wanting her to stay with him forever due to how much she reminds him of the sun. Underneath his brutal behaviour, he was seen to be a rather depressed man, having a deep longing to simply bask in the sun which, as a Yato, could not be done or he'd perish. He could even be gentle at times as seen in a flashback. Biography In the past, Housen held a strong grip on the Yato people due to being the most powerful of them all. His rule was challenged by Kagura's father, Umibozu, who engaged in a three day long combat with him, which did not result in either one being the victor. This was the only time before Gintoki that Housen would be pitted against someone equal to him in strength. Sometime during his rule, he founded the 7th division of the Harusame, which was led by Kamui, Kagura's brother. Eventually, Housen retired from his position and left for Yoshiwara. There, he was met by a young Hinowa, who questioned why he used an umbrella when it was sunny. Over the years, Hinowa grew and worked under him. A woman became pregnant, which was against the law in Yoshiwara and meant that she and the child would die. When the woman died after giving birth, Hinowa hid the child, but Housen had found out about this. He allowed them both to live, however, out of love for her. Yoshiwara in Flames In the present time, Gintoki Sakata had arrived in Yoshiwara in order to help the now grown child, Seita, meet with Hinowa, whom Housen had been keeping locked away. Housen sent his subordinate, Tsukuyo, alongside Kamui, to kill Gintoki and the child. Whilst Gintoki manages to fight them off, Kamui escapes with Seita, bringing him to Housen. As a reward, Kamui asks to spend the night with Hinowa, which Housen is greatly angered by. In addition, Kamui insults him by commenting that Yoshiwara is nothing more than a haven for him to play with women. Housen, now even more furious, attacks Kamui, who easily survives. A fight occurs between the two on the rooftop of his mansion, but it is cut short by two other Harusame members, Abuto and Ungyou. Ungyou is killed and Abuto is heavily wounded, losing his arm. Later on, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Tsukuyo infiltrate Housen's mansion but are found out and attacked by his forces. Tsukuyo fends them off whilst Kagura and Shinpachi come into combat with Abuto. At this time, Kamui and Housen finally allow Seita to see Hinowa. He is brought to her chambers where she had been locked up for years, but Housen follows and reveals that Hinowa is not Seita's biological mother. He tosses a patch of hair on the floor in front of him, saying that Seita's real mother had died long ago and tells him what really happened. Seita defies him and still tries to enter her room anyway, as Hinowa had still taken care of him when his real mother passed. Gintoki interrupts and breaks down the doors, encouraging the boy to go to her. Housen recognises Gintoki as the man Seita had hired to help get in to see Hinowa, and prepares to kill him. Gintoki readily accepts the challenge and engages in a fierce battle with Housen, whilst Kamui sits back and watches. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:Pimps Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Obsessed